Oh my gods
by nerdyghost
Summary: Everything's been the same at Olympus Island everyone's fighting for a thousand years to fill in the roles of there godly parents Blossom Peters has always been the good girl but with the help of her five best friends and a drop dead gorgeous new guy her senior year might shake things up
1. Prologue PT1

a girl with soft pink eyes ran down the hall to a big temple like building. Her long soft pink goddess dress flowed as she ran not wanting to be late. She finally made it to the main office. A lady who looked like a cross between woman and lion looked at her and smiled. "ah...miss Peters so nice of you to make it on such short notice." she purred.

"of course, " the red headed girl smiled." Mrs. Spinx, if I may ask who am I showing around? "

" that gentleman over there," she said pointing to a gorgeous guy with a low red pony tail.

"thank you" she said bowing her head.

"Oh wait miss Peters, the list for the semester, " Mrs. Spinx said handing her a scroll. The girl bowed again.

The red head made her way to the boy who's back was turned and tapped his shoulder. Wise bubble gum pink eyes met wild crimson. He took in her appearance a light pink goddess like dress with little pops of gold for a waist band. A slit that went mid thigh and gold gladiator saddles. Her red hair contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and wine red lips.

She cautiously examined him, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. His long dark red hair was put in a pony tail that went mid back he was wearing a simple crimson shirt and black jeans, he was perfectly pale with soft looking pink lips, yet what caught her attention was his deep blood red eyes they were breath taking.

Before he would say something stupid he stuck out his hand "I'm Brick, Brick Amber" he said she placed her hand in his "Blossom Peters, just call me Peters every one dose" she introduced herself.

He founded at that last part "why?"

"I don't particularly like my name, it's just very unoriginal."

"The way I see it is something beautiful and vibrant that you know will turn into something more." she blushed then remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"So are we gonna sit hear and debate about my name, or do you want the tour?" She asked and started walking

* * *

.

Out side by the small privet Beach just for him Boomer Ellens smiled his tan skin and dark blond ocean waved hair were just breath taking as he thought of her. Bubbles Ever she was sweet, kind, and beautiful.

Bubbles rounded a corner when she saw him sitting on a rock no one knew about this little part of the beach. How did he. She was about to ask him what he was up to when she noticed his deep ocean blue eyes were lost in thought. She waved a hand in front of his face. He jumped startling her. "Oh Boomer I'm so sorry" she mumbled nervously. "no one knows about this place and I wasn't expecting any one to be here." she continued, playing with the strings of her baby blue bikini

"don't worry Bubs it's fine, " Boomer said grabbing his navy shirt." I'll just leave you to your self." he got up and was about to go when she called him.

"you can stay, " she smiled innocently." in fact I I'd love it if you did"

* * *

The figure whipped the sort around chopping the play dummy's head off clean and cut, knowing in a real attack she would distract them till the same point of stupidity as the doll. She was bored now she had been practicing for hours with no real component. She slipped off her helmet reveling so sleek black bob that went to her chin, her lime green eyes vibrantly lined with charcoal. Her olive skin wasn't even dropping a sweet.

"Need a real threat, sunshine" a deep male voice said from behind her. She almost jumped but covered it with a swift turn.

"You wanna try me? " a mischievous smile crossed her beautiful face.

" not very hard, everyone knows a girl can't hold a sword. " he answered pulling a sword of his own out." Plus flowers are week and defenseless, Buttercup."

She growled and lunged at him. Half expecting it he stepped out of the way. The blade barely grazing his skin leveling a cut on his arm. He didn't expect her to me this good. She took her helmet off "break?" she asked.

"OK fine, " she said taking off his Helmet reviling his chiseled feathers spiked black hair and forest green eyes.

" so Butch your father wasn't on your side today was he? " said beauty he called Buttercup. He looked down," what is it Martinez?" she asked eyes full of concern.

"Just don't go there today Sanders, not today. " he said shaking his head.

* * *

**So first chap well half the prologue the third chapter is the actual story I want you to tell me if you liked the way of introduced them or not I have six other characters Bunny, Bullet, Princess, Mitch, Robin, and Mike so you princess is actually very important to the girls so ya **

**Thx**

**WITCH XP**


	2. Prologue pt 2 its not like that

"come on Bullet" a girl with lilac eyes said running she as held the arm of a fairly cut guy. The girl was bursting with energy, though the guy was fast she was hyped up on sugar.

"Bunny were are we going?" he asked completely clueless.

"Almost there" Bunny sang. Bunny Prescot was energy filled yet very smart. Were Bullet Swift was laid back but still had interest in watching the playful girl.

"Here!" He gasped looking at the view. It was at the top of a hill looking over the schools grape fields. And the sunset looking over it.

Lilac met purple. He raped his arms around her small waste and pulled her in. "When are we gonna tell them?" she asked guilt in her eyes.

"during the trip." he stated before closing the space between them pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Princess Morebucks sighed after her vision Bunny and Bullet have been dateing for a month and she saw the moment every time they were alone. She longed to be with some one like that. Just then someone coughed making her jump.

She looked up to see her best guy friend Mitch Mitchellson "what you thinking about Royal?" he asked she slightly growling at the nick name.

"just what cloths to pack." she replied.

"oh." he replied flatly.

* * *

Robin snyder and Mike Believe sat quietly in his cabin. Is brothers and sisters going around them they sat there awkwardly till a harps chime went off she was relived "lets go," she wispered.

* * *

It was early noon almost time for the semester assembly. Blossom was just about done Brick around. She wouldn't lie she enjoyed his company. They were almost exactly the same, besides the hair and eye color. They were just trying to get to know one another, they had found out almost all there classes besides the last period was the same.

Brick was intrigued by the girl. Most girls would have either town themselves at him or run away because he had a very dark attitude. She was smart, a little too smart. Yet so was he they were evenly matched and their taste in human books were the same.

"so how many friends do you have?" he asked her curiosity in his eyes.

"Well five female, and five male," she stated simply. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "were a all very different, trust me, but for the girls one thing ties us together, the punks." he was a bit surprised by her change in tone at the word punks. "when we were thirteen, they started saying nasty stuff about us because we had more control of our power than them." she said bitterly.

"So what are you friends names? " he said wanting to change the dark look in her pink eyes.

" for the girls there is Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Robin and Princess. The boys there are Boomer, Butch, Bullet, Mike and Mitch." she replied brightening her mood.

"Oh." he replied thinking one she might be a little bit too friendly with. For some reason the idea stung a little.

"yeah." She replied. "but sometimes I feel like an eleventh wheal, they pair up really well" she said gaining a frown.

"That must not feel very well." he said.

"you get used to it after five years."

They heard a bell chime. "time to put up the list." she said. He looked at her confused. "it's the list of the top kids in the cabin, so it's who is most likely to replace their parents." she explained. As they walked to the auditorium. Pulled out the scroll Mrs. Spinx had given her, and posted it on the WALL.

ZEUS-CADE

POSEIDON- BOOMER

ATHENA- BLOSSOM

ARES- BUTCH

DIONYSUS- BUNNY

APOLLO- MITCH

APHRODITE- BUBBLES

HERMES- BULLET

ARTEMIS- LILLY

PROSEPHONE- ROBIN

HEPHAESTUS- MIKE

DIAMETER- KIMMY

HESTIA- HOPE

SIRENS - BUTTERCUP, BRUTE, ANNE

ORACLE - PRINCESS

HADES - BRICK

Blossom gasped when she saw bricks name on the list. Hades had no kids. 'Wait I was and an attracted to the son of Hades, ' she thought. Brick was watching her laughing at her reaction. "Daughter of Athena," he said looking at her. "should have known."

Where the board was there were five girls shrieking. "what how did our sisters get higher than us." a red head with Magenta eyes yelled. A girl with black hair was mumbling something along the lines "at least I'm in second, witch gentiles me to get a place."

The fuming red hers walked over to Blossom and started yelling at her her words were so fast that no one could understand her. Brick who was behind the unknown girl. Started calling Blossom. The mad girl noticed this. "who in the name of Hades do you think -" she cut herself off noticing he was very attractive. "I'm Berserk Roberts, why are you hanging around this loser when you can be around some one amazing and pretty?" She said rudely.

"Your right, " he said." Why am I hanging around you, when Blossom and I have somewhere to be." her satisfied smirk dropped and Blossom hid a fit of giggles with a cough. Berserk looked offended, "why I would never." she said as Brick grabbed her hand and when in the direction of the houses, when they were out of earshot. He asked "who the fuck was that and what's her deal." Blossom laughed.

"Berserk Roberts, Brute Sanders, Brat Bell, Ballistic armor, Rage Valery, and Prissy Alive." she said "the Punks"

"OK, what kind of names are those." he asked.

"heven knows, " she said as they came by fourteen big buildings." were here, um... I wanted to know, my friend Boomer is also an only child and the rule is no two students are aloud alone in the dorms, " she looked nervous and chewed her lip." and so were having an gathering and I wanted to know if you'd like to come?" She didn't know why she was so nervous.

"It would be a pleasure, Pinky, " he said noticing her favorite color is pink.

" OK well pack for two weeks I'll be back in thirty minutes and explain every thing in Booms dorm, bye." she closed the door then leaned against it. "why am I such an idiot around him" she asked herself walking to her dorm.

Time skip (thirty min later)

Blossom was outside Bricks dorm when he came outside. "this way" she said going a cross the dirt trail. They were outside a big dark blue house that said poseidon in silver.

They entered and two blonds were sitting on a bed opposite to one another. They looked at us and said hi in unison. The girl was gorgeous and bubbly but Brick could tell she wasn't verry bright. The girl seemed to notice Brick. "So Blossy who's your new friend?" She asked.

"Oh this is Brick, Brick this is Boomer and Bubbles." She introduced. "You don't mind him joining? Right Boom." she said.

"no problem, Peters, the more we have the better the party." he said chuckling. "just explain this to Butch he'll kill this guy with questions, he already thinks he's your big brother."

"it's not like that Brick's new and you guys might like him." she said weekly. Only to be cut off by her purple eyed friends chanting "party, party, party!" Bunny and Bullet walked in laughing.

Bunny noticed Brick "who is this cutie? He's hot, looks cool, buff and has awesome eyes. I approve Blossy. " she said examining him in the oddest ways possible.

"Bunny!" blossom shaped. "it's not-"

"like that" Boomer and Bubbles finished laughing. Bullet and Bunny joined.

The door swung open to revile four people "lets get this party started," buttercup said. Then Butch noticed Brick "who the hell is this?" he asked grinding his teeth.

"Butch this is Brick," Blossom said Butch raised an eyebrow. Blossom was not one to hang around guys at random. "he's new here. The quite ones are robin and mike." Brick waved hi as did they.

"oh" robin and mike said as though it now made sense. The door slamed open to revile Mitch and Princess.

"Brick this is Mitch and this is-" Blossom started only to get cut off by Princess.

"Brick, Brick Amber," Princess said smirking, everyone else looked stunned.

"Princess Morbucks," Brick spat.

* * *

**hey guys cappter two please do review, that makes me wright a lot more and for those who read buttercup white it will be updated tomarrow, igot my glasses **

**thx**

**WITCH XP**


End file.
